


Double Date

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nyssara, coldwave, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked to create a fic where coldwave and nyssara go on a double date... so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

dis: i don’t own lot/arrow

.

.

.

Sara smiled while pocketing her phone. She had a good feeling about tonight. They were back in 2016 and she’d run into Nyssa on the street. They’d embraced and Sara felt all those old feelings for her rise up in her chest. They’d made plans to meet before she left this timeline. A part of Sara was ready to ask Rip to let Nyssa come along. She’d disbanded the League, apparently, and was looking for a purpose. What better purpose than this?

“What’s got you looking like the cat instead of the canary?” asked Snart as she rounded the corner. 

“Nothing,” she said with a secret smile, tucking her hands into the backs of her jean pockets. 

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory shared a look before staring at her. Sara knew she couldn’t keep anything from them. The both of them were too damn perceptive for their own good. Didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun and not tell them right away. She started whistling while heading to the armory and it was Mick who caught up with her first. 

“You got something going on and I want in,” he said, gesturing around him. “I’m losing what’s left of my mind in this place.”

“Spill,” said Leonard from her other side, his voice soft yet demanding. “Before we _make_ you talk.”

“Yeah right,” said Sara with a laugh as she made it to the changing room. She paused before turning to stare at them. “Meet me in ten if you boys want to have a good time tonight. Fair warning, things _might_ get bloody.”

“Bloody? We’re in!” said Mick, clapping his hands together, before turning to look at Leonard for confirmation. “Right Boss?”

“Indeed,” said Leonard, putting his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Shall we go get ready?”

“Oh, and there’s a fair chance we might be stealing something,” said Sara before letting the door close behind her with a grin. 

“Oph… If someone else hadn’t have stolen my heart already, she’d be getting it right now,” said Leonard, patting the area above his heart, before giving Mick a secret smile. A smile only Mick had the privilege of seeing. 

“Not going to lie, Boss, the idea of blood and gore is getting me all…”

“Save that heat for later, Mick,” said Snart, turning on his heel to go get his gun. “Right now, we have a job to do.”

.

.

.

“So you going to let us in on this little plan of yours?” asked Snart as he checked the calibrations on his cold gun. They were on the roof of a hotel building. “And why you chose to wear black leather instead of the white?”

“Nostalgia,” said Sara as a figure jumped down to join them. The figure had a bo and arrow on her back and a thick scarf wrapped around her head which she let drop upon seeing the group. Mick and Leonard were quick to draw their weapons but Sara held up her hand to stop them from firing. They listened, lowering their weapons but keeping their eyes trained on the stranger. “Nyssa.”

“Beloved,” said Nyssa, warmth in her voice before looking past Sara. “Who are these men?”

“Friends. Here to help us do some damage.” Sara grinned, tossing her hair to the side. That was the one thing missing from the Black Canary get-up was the wig. Having been the White Canary she liked the feel of the air on her scalp. Sure her hair got some blood in it, but it was a small nuisance. “Think of this like a double date.”

“All right…” Nyssa turned to the men, getting right to business. “Do you know a man named Malcom Merlyn?”

“Ex-CEO of Merlyn Global Group who had a run of bad luck,” said Snart. “Heard he was responsible for the Undertaking and gave our dear friend Green Arrow a run for his money in the archery biz.”

“He became leader of the League for a short amount of time,” said Sara. “He lost his hand in a fight with Oliver to gain control back, and the League has been disbanded.” 

“Pity,” said Snart sarcastically. “But that doesn’t explain why we’re here.”

“Those with heavy loyalty to Merlyn are forming around him to try and create a new League,” said Nyssa. “Merlyn is a cruel man with a thirst for power. If he succeeds many cities could fall at his hand.”

“Including Central City,” said Sara, gaining Mick and Snart’s attention. “Merlyn knows Oliver has friends there.”

“The Flash,” said Leonard with a nod. “And his little band of do-gooders who I really don’t care about, but… My sister is in that city so count me in.”

“My inside contact says there is a meeting tonight, if we kill them all, we kill the threat,” said Nyssa. 

“Maiming and killing is my thing,” said Mick, eyes sparking in excitement. “Aside from setting things on fire. It’s about time we had some fun!”

“You said something about stealing,” said Snart. 

“A chance of it,” said Sara. “Once we take out the threat, we loot.”

“What happened to wanting to wear that white hat?” asked Snart as all four walked to the edge of the building to face the one they’d be infiltrating. Nyssa fired a shot with her arrow and Sara handed out the trolleys to be able to zipline to the other side. 

“This is different,” said Sara, chancing a look at Nyssa. “Doing this will save lives. Also, this is the sonuvabitch who had me killed not long ago."

"And he will pay for that dearly," said Nyssa with venom in her voice before jumping.

“Ah, young love,” said Snart, attaching his clamp. "Of course, now I want to kill the guy. No one kills my friends and gets away with it."

Sara shot him a look of mirth and he smirked before leaping to the other side. 

.

.

.

“I LOVE THIS TOWN!” shouted Mick as he fired his weapon, the tortured screams of his victims music to his ears. Flames starting to catch and the scent of smoke and blood filled his nostrils. Any fire that got too out of control, Snart would give a little blast with his own weapon. Sara and Nyssa were in heavy combat with Merlyn who, despite having only one hand, managed just fine. He grunted in pain when Nyssa struck a blow to his knee. 

“The time has come to stop playing games,” said Nyssa, dagger to his throat. “Your precious Oliver and Thea are not here to save you. Not that they’ll miss you.”

“Rot in hell you stupid-”

Some would say it looked like Nyssa took a little too much pleasure in slicing his neck open. His followers started retreating when seeing their leader dead but a few throwing knives from Sara and a couple more blasts from fire and ice took care of that. 

“We should go,” said Snart as sirens started to sound. “I’m sure your other friends will be coming along shortly.”

“Let them come,” said Nyssa before meeting Mick’s eyes. “ Burn this hovel to the ground.”

“Yes Ma’am!” he shouted gleefully before targeting the thin walls. 

"We should go," said Sara as she and Leonard looked around for valuables. "I'm not in the mood to deal with Oliver tonight."

Leonard grabbed a few things that looked valuable, even tossing a couple sheathed daggers at Sara, before nodding his agreement. The group quickly made it to the roof, Mick using his weapon until the charge went out. When they were safely back to the other side of the street they watched the continuing chaos. 

“We need to hang out more often,” said Mick, entranced by his handiwork. 

“Unfortunately this is where our little time together comes to an end,” said Nyssa, making Sara’s face drop. 

“What do you mean?”

“There is still much to be done,” said Nyssa, stepping to Sara, putting her hands on her shoulders. “We’re on different paths Sara.”

“You could come with us,” said Sara, putting her hands on Nyssa’s cheeks, eagerly searching her gaze. “The League is gone, you can be like me and find a better purpose.”

“My beloved,” said Nyssa sadly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Seeing you now has brought me great joy, but this cannot be. I love you, and because of that, I must let you continue on your own. I’m still in the dark, Sara…”

“You don’t _have_ to be,” whispered Sara, suddenly sad. “You can be in the light… With me.”

“Perhaps, one day, I will be like you…” Nyssa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sara’s forehead. “Until we meet again.”

Sara smiled sadly before pressing her lips to Nyssa’s. 

“Why don’t you ever kiss me like that?” 

“Not now, Mick…But maybe later.”

.

.

.

“How you doing, birdie?” asked Mick as he and Snart came to find Sara sitting in the common room nursing a drink. They were back in the timestream, on their way to the forties. 

“Been better,” said Sara with a humorless smile. 

“Love have you down, kid?” asked Snart, leaning against the table on her other side. 

Sara made a ‘ _tsk_ ’ sound before taking another sip of her very strong drink. “Love _sucks_.”

“Listen…” Snart met Mick’s eyes before continuing. “It took Mick and I a while to find our… Balance. We had our ups and downs— _a lot_ of downs—but we worked past it.”

“Look at’chu,” said Sara. “All sentimental and giving relationship advice.”

“ _Don’t_ get used to it,” said Snart, straightening the cuffs of his jacket as he spoke. “All I’m sayin’ is, give her time.”

“Plenty of that ahead of us,” said Sara, putting her glass down as Gideon announced a team meeting. “Looks like its back to work.”

“Maybe we can find someone for you to beat up,” said Mick. “I’ll even hold off on the fire for a while.”

“Awe… That’s so sweet,” said Sara, patting him on the shoulder. 

“I don’t do sweet!” shouted Mick to her back, following behind her, making many points as to why he was still a big and bad villain. Leonard remained back for a moment. Noticing Sara’s unfinished drink he grabbed it and downed the remaining liquid, reveling in the burn of his throat: before heading toward the meeting himself...

All while thinking of a plan on how to get Nyssa to join the team. 


End file.
